Annas Story
by HaLeY bEtH
Summary: Anna is a small town girl, and her life is foreverchanged when Edward, who is painfully thirsty, attacks her on the beach... On her sixteenth birthday! will she ever see her friends or family again? Read and find out! Emmett OOC! Read and Review please!


**Hello people of earth . . . or actually ! well, this story is dedicated to one of my BFFs . . . ANNA!!!! woo! well anyway, if u review, i'll dedicate the nxt chapter to you!!!!!!!!!!!! **

APOV

I sat there, completely and utterly content. As I watched Catherine beat the crap out of a piñata, I thought to myself 'I am living pretty well.' Smiling, I looked around at all of my friends; Catherine and Rachael were beating the poor defenseless piñata to a mound of cardboard and confetti, Nora and Kelsey were handing out pieces of cake to everyone, and Collin was sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head and whispered,

"Happy sweet sixteen, Anna," I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, and I couldn't help but smile,

"Thanks," I said, holding back tears of sheer delight. Just then Kelsey came over to me,

"Anna! This was a great party! But my mom is out front, she's taking everyone home, well except for Catherine, who is just gonna hop the fence to her house," said Kelsey. Catherine lived next door to me.

"Ok, bye! Thanks for coming! I loved the _save the whales _necklace you got me!" I said, and then gave everyone a hug, including a kiss to Collin, and everyone left. Then it hit me, I was sixteen!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When I finally finished picking up the shards of confetti from the grass, cleaning all the wrapping paper and plates up, and putting the cake in the fridge, I went up stairs and logged on to my laptop. I found Catherine logged on,

KlutzyWithAKay: Hey B-day girl! Gonna take a spin in ur new convertible?

RedHead210: Probably later. . . so watz up w/ u?

KlutzyWithAKay: nm . . . the twins r fighting, dogs barking, Ryan is blasting music, and Taylor is screaming, "I hate this crappy, messed up family, I'm gonna run away! I hate you all!" . . . You no, the usual. And u?

RedHead210: I just finished picking up the remnants of ur victim.

KlutzyWithAKay: ?

RedHead210: the piñata ;o)

KlutzyWithAKay: oh . . . well he waz askin for it! Just hanngin there! Mockin us!

RedHead210: I recommend therapy, you psychotic maniac!

KlutzyWithAKay: but thats y u luv me!

RedHead210: ttly! so wats up w/ u and james?

KlutzyWithAKay: idk anymore! i mean, he doesnt listen! Itz all 'bout him now! ur so lucky collin listens to u! well, im gettin yelled at fur something, gotta go! bi! luv ya!

**KlutzyWithAKay HAS LOGGED OFF **

I took one look at myself in the mirror. I looked my short self up and down twice, fixed my neon red hair so that it would lie flat, even in all of Florida's heat and humidity, and adjusted my new necklace so that it was lwying flat.

Twenty five minutes later, I was flying down Beach Rd. and I pulled in to parking lot Blue2. I walked down the pathway to the beach. The sand sure felt good between my toes, then I let it all go, I sat down and cried, I cried tears of joy. For everything that was good and perfect in my life, and I prayed that nothing would ever change.

Apparently God was busy with fixing the world or something when I made that prayer, because my life would forever be changed one minute later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I was thirsty, the pain in my throat was unbearable, and I was desperate. I was running down the beach, desperate to find something to satisfy me, then the smell hit, it was better than Bella's scent was, it was much more appealing.

The aroma came from a little red headed girl sitting on the beach, crying to herself.

_God, let everything in my life stay the same. Let everything stay exactly the same and nothing ever changed. _

I couldn't help myself, I pounced.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
